Allosaurus
(Holoscape only) Battle at Big Rock |game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park: Explorer Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game Jurassic World: Alive Jurassic World: Evolution |comic = Jurassic Park: Redemption IV Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games I Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games V |toy = The Lost World Series 1 Jurassic Park 2011 toys (Canceled) Jurassic Park 3D Jurassic World }} ("different lizard") was the most common predator of the Late Jurassic period and the most dangerous. Like most meat-eating dinosaurs, its jaws were filled with serrated teeth shaped like blades. Computer studies suggest that Allosaurus attacked by using its upper jaw like a machete to hack at its victim, then it used its lower jaw to bite out a slice of meat, although recent studies have proven this unlikely. In terms of size, it was the third largest theropod of its era, only the likes of the megalosaurid (10-11 meters or 33-36 feet with a 4-5 tons of weight behind it) or (12-13 meters or 40-43 feet with 3 tons of weight behind it) exceeded it in size and weight. It averaged around 8.5 meters long (28 feet) and around 3 meters (10 feet) tall. However, there is evidence they could grow to lengths of 11 to 12 meters (36-40 feet), though its weight would be less than the Torvosaurus, which was the heavy weight theropod of the Jurassic. It might have been easy for an Allosaurus to kill a fairly defenseless dinosaur-like Camptosaurus, but Stegosaurus could certainly fight back, and the sauropods (giant long-necks) were so huge that they could easily crush even an adult Allosaurus ''with a blow from their tail, or a stomp from their legs. Thus it is thought that the ''Allosaurus hunted in large hunting gangs, similar to that of the Komodo dragon. While this means they hunted 'together', it was still every Allosaur for itself. Often times, an entire gang of these dinosaurs would be killed by their prey or by natural hazards, showing they had poor group planning. It is known that Allosaurus led a dangerous life. The Allosaurus on display at the Smithsonian Institute has a smashed shoulder blade, many broken ribs, and a lower jaw so damaged that paleontologists didn't realize it was an Allosaurus jaw for over 100 years! But these were tough dinosaurs: Their bones show that they lived long enough for their wounds to heal.Jurassic Park Institute Movies= Story In the early 1990s, InGen had completed 12% of the Allosaurus genome for exhibition in the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, but this completion of its DNA sequencing had to be put on hold due to InGen's financial trouble. The sequencing of its DNA would eventually be finished by the time that Jurassic World opened up to the public. The Allosaurus toy from the Jurassic Park 3D toy line (see the "Toys" tab for images) is one of the many dinosaur toys seen inside a toy store in the Main Street of Jurassic World. Allosaurus is one of the dinosaurs in the Holoscape inside the Innovation Center of Jurassic World. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are surviving ''Allosaurus populations remaining on Isla Nublar after the 2015 Incident, but will now face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of an erupting volcano. Interestingly, unlike the rest of InGen's cloned theropods, the wrists of the adult Allosaurus are not pronated, though juveniles do have pronated wrists. It has a bit of a thicker head than in real life, and it was slightly oversized, being 10.4 meters (34.10 feet) instead of 9.7 meters (32 feet). It has exaggerated crests and spines running down its back as an adult. The Allosaurus clones as adults are mostly dark greyish blue with a yellow underbelly, and a blue tongue while the juveniles are mostly dark blueish-grey with yellow underbellies, yellow stripes on the face and neck, a yellow circle around its eye orbit, white markings, and faded red on their crests. The Allosaurus is introduced during the stampede, where one runs up to a Gyrosphere with Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb in it and gets tripped and killed by a falling magma rock from Mount Sibo. At least four other Allosaurus are later captured by Ken Wheatley and his men and are taken off of the doomed island to Lockwood Manor, where they are auctioned off to the highest bidder by Eli Mills and Gunnar Eversol. During the auction, a juvenile is bought by a wealthy client. The remaining Allosaurus are later seen running free in a stampede with other dinosaurs to escape the estate, while the juvenile that was bought at the auction is last seen in a truck being shipped off to its buyer. ''Battle at Big Rock One year after the dinosaurs’ escape from Lockwood Manor, one of the juvenile ''Allosaurus has fully matured and taken up residence in Big Rock National Park. It attacked a family of Nasutoceratops that were foraging at a camping ground, only to turn its interest on a family of campers in an RV. The Allosaurus destroyed the RV, but was scared off when Kadasha fired two crossbow bolts into its face. Gallery Promotional Images 34494760 1791165460922185 6429694534648594432 n.jpg FullAllosaurusArt.png AllosaurusImageUsedByDPG.png Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Allosaurus Movie Render.PNG Allosaurus Hunt.PNG Allosaurus Failed Hunt.PNG Wild Allosaurus Closeup.PNG Allosaurus Gyrosphere.PNG Allosaurus.jpg Allosaurus Gyrosphere2.PNG Allosaurus Impact.PNG Allosaurus Death.PNG Allosaurus Auction2.PNG Allosaurus Auction3.PNG Allosaurus Gas.PNG Allosaurus Gas2.PNG Allosaurus Gas4.PNG Allosaurus Free2.PNG Allosaurus Free3.PNG Allosaurus Shipped.PNG Allosaurus Shipped3.PNG Allosaurus_1.jpg Battle at Big Rock unknown (3).png unknown (4).png Allosaurus and Nasutoceratops squaring up.png unknown (7).png Battle-at-Big-Rock-female-Nasutoceratops-Allosaurus-fight.png Allo and Nasuto with child.png Allo and baby Nasuto.png Allo attacking baby Nasuto.png The pinacle of parenthood.png Seriously, why isn't the mother helping.png Baby Nasuto getting away.png Allo vs Nasuto.png Standoff.png Battle-at-Big-Rock-released-Allosaurus-Nasuto.png Bull appears.png Bull and Allo standoff.png Allo looking.png Allo sees you.png Allo and baby.png Allo after baby.png Family rescuing baby.png Family running from Allo.png Allo head.png Allo breaking through roof.png Spray the Allo.png Allo realing.png allo vs family babr.jpg Allo being shot.png Allo reeling x2.png Allo leaving 1.png Allo leaving 2.png Gif allo babr.gif Trivia *In , an illustration of an Allosaurus skull was seen on the Montana State University logo. This is strange because the dinosaur has never served as the university's mascot in any capacity. |-|Games= The Lost World: Jurassic Park video game Allosaurus first appeared in the PSX/Sega Saturn game of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Here, they were shown as living in caves near the Human Camp in large numbers and would attack the player's Tyrannosaurus rex moving through the area. They bear a similar orange/brown striped pattern to the later appearance in Operation Genesis. The Allosaur’s existence in this game might be the reason why Giganotosaurus is not featured here, although the Giganotosaurus is seen in Velociraptor’s gallery. The coloration also resemble the Velociraptor variant seen in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Allosaurus3dmodel.jpg Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Allosaurus also appears in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. AllosaurParkBuilder.jpg Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Allosaurus/Operation Genesis Allosaurus is a four-star large carnivore in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. They appear to be orange to brown in color and they seem to spend most of the time stalking in the dense woodlands. Even though it is not quite fast enough to catch prey such as Dryosaurus, it will ambush and kill them if it can seize an opportunity. It is also notable that unlike the other large carnivores, who will fight each other (such as territory), Allosaurus is quite hesitant and is often hunted by other large carnivores, unless it is on a rampage, has been modded, or is stressed. If this doesn't occur than the Allosaurus will usually retreat to safety. It should be noted that in the game it does not kill large sauropods, such as Brachiosaurus, but will attack smaller prey close to its size. It is also somewhat more robust than the actual animal (though this might because it is based on the African species, A. tendagurensis which the latter's is from the formation excavated in the game, although classified as an Allosaurus for years, the most recent analysis has placed Allosaurus tendagurensis in the carcharodontosauridae). Jurassic Park: Explorer Allosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is an Allosaurus this video will be shown. The Allosaurus in this game was actually, a recolored Tyrannosaurus. Presumably, when the game was made, the developers did not have enough time to create an Allosaurus, so they reused a T. rex to portray the dinosaur. This also happened with the Albertosaurus. Screenshot-2019-02-22 00.33.08.png|Allosaurus in Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Jurassic Park: Builder'' see Allosaurus/Builder Allosaurus can be created in the Jurassic Park section of Jurassic Park: Builder. John Hammond says it is one of his favorite dinosaur. File:JPB_Allosaurus.png|Evolution 1 message File:Allosaurus_hatchling.png|Level 1 Level_40_Allosaurus.png|Level 40 AllosaurusArena.png Allo30.png|Level 30 Allosaurus2.png Allosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Level 11-15 Jurassic-Park-Builder-Allosaurus-Evolution-3-Adult.png|Level 25 Jurassic-Park-Builder-Allosaurus-Evolution-3-Baby.png|Level 21 Jurassic World: The Game see Allosaurus/JW: TG Allosaurus can be created in the park in Jurassic World: The Game as a Rare dinosaur. Like most large theropods, it uses the same model as Tyrannosaurus rex, which in turn depicts it with two fingers instead of three. 11430267_988665061166282_1381446864090964567_n.jpg|''Allosaurus'' card allosaur_in_JW_game.jpg|Level 1-10 Allosaurus. big al.jpg|Level 11-20. allosaur_(level_up).jpg|Level 21-30. AllosaurusJW.jpg|Fully maxed. aloow.jpg Allosaurus.png|Brawlasaur card. Allosaurusbrawl2.png Allosaurusbrawl.png|Brawlasaur Allosaurus. Allosaurus lvl. 30 in Battle.jpeg allosaurs_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97p86f.jpg Jurassic World - The Game - Allosaurus.jpg allosaurid20.jpg Allo2.jpg 11222515_741784919283172_7485695596163189112_n.jpg|Level 29 Allosaur vs Level 40 Guanlong. 11218460_164089977267669_380219815228143705_n.jpg|Level 1 I. rex vs Level 40 Allosaurus. Jurassic World The Game (26).gif|Feeding Animation Allosaurus-jurassic-world-the-game.jpeg Allosaurus lvl. 30.jpeg ''Jurassic World: Alive ''Allosaurus appears in Jurassic World: Alive, with the main GEN based on the Fallen Kingdom juvenile, while the GEN 2 is based on the Battle at Big Rock adult. Screenshot_2018-03-20_at_5.53.15_PM.png IMG_1116.jpg jurassic_world__allosaurus_by_sonichedgehog2-dcircj8.png FB_IMG_1567206069436.jpg|GEN 2 allo gen 2.jpg ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''Allosaurus appears in a free Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom update for Jurassic World: Evolution. It looks almost exactly as the one in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, although the only difference is that the game version has spines going down its back. JWEAllosaurus.png 35883645 623446641354182 4083286250813915136 o.jpg|Teaser medium_Allosaurus.png 35885848_2169564763263408_6323270051122118656_n.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.24.41 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.24.45 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.24.49 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-29 at 4.24.53 PM.png 36122915_204306283625449_4176757001306505216_n.jpg AllosaurusWebsite.png JWFK Allosaurus.png Evolution.png |-|Comics= Jurassic Park: Redemption Allosaurus appears in the Jurassic Park: Redemption comic series as one of the carnivores secretly created by Dr. Henry Wu under the orders of Peter Ludlow aka L. Would. It was among the many dinosaurs that were released by Ludlow on the unsuspecting town of Glen Rose, Texas. The Allosaurus attacked the vehicle that Dr. Alan Grant was in, destroying it and forcing Grant to try to flee on foot. However, the Allosaurus manages to corner him. But, before it can kill Grant, it’s lassoed by Dr. Backer (which is probably an intended nod to the classic dinosaur film .) Allo1.jpg Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games Allosaurus was one of the dinosaurs created by InGen for Jurassic Park in the comic series Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games. After the Isla Nublar Incident it became a wild species like most of the dinosaurs. During CIA agent Daniel Espinoza's time on Isla Nublar, an Allosaurus attacks him. However, he is saved from the large theropod by Dr. Francis White's Velociraptor pack that kills the Allosaur. Two more Allosaurus later appear towards the end of Espinoza's mission. The pair attempt to chase his dirtbike and kill him, but the agent is able to escape from the dinosaurs and catches his helicopter to escape the island, with the dinosaurs watching him depart. Danger Games predator2.png JurassicPark_DangerousGames_05.jpg|Two Allosaurus on the cover of Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games V |-|Toys= The Lost World Series 1 Allosaurus appears in The Lost World Series 1 toy line with a Dino-Damage Medical Center and has 4 removable parts. Allosaurus is often sold separately by some figure collectors. It bears an orange/brown striped pattern, similar to the PSX/Saturn The Lost World's Allosaurus. Medcenter.jpg Medcenter4.jpg Jurassic Park 2011 toys An Allosaurus prototype was made for the Jurassic Park 2011 toys, complete with a Dino Damage wound which resembles Isla Sorna. This particular mold is unique featuring more articulation than any Jurassic Park dinosaur figure ever made. It also appears to be inspired by Papo's own Allosaurus. Allo proto.jpg|The Jurassic Park 2011 Allosaurus prototype. Jurassic Park 3D The prototype of Allosaurus from the canceled Jurassic Park 2011 toys is reused for the Jurassic Park 3D toy line. Its coloration appears to be inspired by the Guanlong in the animated film Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. The Allosaurus also makes an appearance along with the Pachyrhinosaurus from the same toy line is seen in Jurassic World as one of the many toys sold in one of Main Street's tourist regions. For the special occasion, the 3D toy line figures were put in Jurassic World exclusive boxes. 2013-03-05 18.09.35.jpg|Side box art of JP:3D Allosaurus. 2013-03-05 18.09.43.jpg|Backside of the box of the JP:3D Allosaurus toy. 2013-03-06 00.38.43.jpg 2013-03-06 00.40.05.jpg 2013-03-06 00.41.05.jpg Jurassic World Upon the production of the upcoming Jurassic World, Allosaurus toys have been made. The mold is completely different from the other franchise releases and a slimmer physique and has more prominent horns on its head resembling the illustration done by L.D. Austin. Much like the prototype Allosaurus in the 2011 toy series, this mold holds much articulation than other Jurassic Park dinosaur figures ever made but bears a similar color to the Lost World series. It had a bright golden body and was red pattern on its back. Like most the other dinosaurs of the Jurassic Park toy series, this Allosaurus was complete with a Dino Damage wound but was not as widely opened as some other toys. Jurassic-world-basic-figure-allosaurus.jpg|Jurassic World toy series of Allosaurus A new figure of Allosaurus will be released as part of the toy-line for . It is part of the "Roarivores" line, which is a line of electronic dinosaurs with roaring sounds, and is set to be part of the "Dual Attack" line, which is a line of dinosaurs with two action gimmicks. 2018allo.jpg|''Allosaurus'' toy for . Jurassic-world-toys-13.jpg FMM30 04.jpg|A Roarivores Allosaurus JWFK mini dino allo.jpg|A basic Allosaurus mini figure JWFK bd mini dino allo.jpg|A Battle Damage Allosaurus mini figure New_Dual_Attack_Allo_&_Nasuto.jpg New_Dual_Attack_Allo.jpg|A Dual Attack Allosaurus JWDR BABR Dual Attack Allosaurus.jpg |-|Television= ''LEGO Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar ''Allosaurus will appear in the series, using its design from the short film Battle at Big Rock. LEGO Legend of Isla Nublar T. rex and BaBR Allosaurus.jpeg Trivia *''Jurassic Park: Builder'' states that Allosaurus is one of John Hammond's favourite dinosaurs. *''Allosaurus'' appears on one variant of the cover of The Lost World despite its absence in the book. *In early CGI production of the dinosaur stampede during the pyroclastic flow in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, the Allosaurus present was going to have a much different death. Instead of being hit by a volcanic rock, it was originally going to show the dinosaur attempting to ambush a juvenile Triceratops before being gored to death by the infant's mother. *In Battle at Big Rock, the adult Allosaurus is seen to have supinated wrists instead of pronated wrists, but the GEN 2 Allosaurus, based off of the short film model, from Jurassic World: Alive, has pronated wrists, as well as the concept art for the film model. It is unknown if the adult Allosaurus can pronate its wrists. Jama-jurabaev-af-allousaurus-v0001-143.jpg|''Sinoceratops'' and Allosaurus model jama-jurabaev-af-allousaurus-v0014-approved-jj.jpg|Jama Jurabaev's concept art for Fallen Kingdom's Allosaurus jama-jurabaev-af-allousaurus-v0014-close-up-approved-jj.jpg FB_IMG_1568850590857.jpg|''Allosaurus'' animatronic used for Battle at Big Rock FB_IMG_1568850516778.jpg|''Allosaurus'' and Nasutoceratops maquettes babr allo concepet art.jpg BABR Allo walk still.jpg|Adult Allosaur model Jurassic World Battle At Big Rock Adult Allosaurus.png|The official render for the adult Allosaurus References Navigation es:Allosaurus ru:Allosaurus Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Theropods Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs Category:Battle at Big Rock dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1870s Category:Late Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Escaped Dinosaurs Category:Surviving Animals Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Endangered creatures (Isla Nublar) Category:Animals from the Films Category:Jurassic Park: Redemption dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Europe Category:Dinosaurs of Africa